Your last words
by Maree Bloodless
Summary: Aoba Kuronuma seeks Mikado Ryugamine's help to recreate the Blue squares. Masaomi Kida gets his chance with Mikado and takes it. Aoba has planned to marry Saki Mikajima since they have been dating for a while. Aoba has hurt and tried to kill Kida several times, what happens when Mikado finds out? What happens when Saki finds out what Mikado has done to Aoba!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aoba Kuronuma seeks Mikado Ryugamine's help to recreate the Blue squares. Masaomi Kida gets his chance with Mikado and takes it. Aoba has planned to marry Saki Mikajima since they have been dating for a while. Aoba has hurt and tried to kill Kida several times, what happens when Mikado finds out? What happens when Saki finds out what Mikado has done to Aoba?!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any characters, except for my OC Liam.  
Pairings: Aoba x Saki and Kida x Mikado  
A/N: This is my first fanfic I've posted :3 Please be kind! I know I made a few mistakes with grammar here and there. The couple Saki and Aoba aren't a usual pairing but I pair them :3 The story will get more interesting as it progresses! Till than this is what I have! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Kida stood on top of the playground at the park waiting for his best friend Mikado. He looked at his watch. _5.30.. Mikado is late!_ Kida started to pace around. He was getting worried Mikado had promised to meet him at the park in half an hour. He promised at four, an hour ago. _Mikado... What could you of gotten yourself into to make you late?_ Kida questioned himself.  
...Meanwhile the reason Mikado is late...  
Mikado tried to talk his way out of talking to Aoba. "Kuronuma-san... I REALLY have to go." Mikado looked around nervously.  
"Than answer yes or no!" Aoba stomped his foot acting like a little child. "Help me recreate the blue squares!"  
Mikado looked at Aoba and sighed. "Fine, fine. I will. Can I go now?" Aoba smiled and nodded than watched Mikado run off.

Kida was now sitting on the swings when Mikado reached the park at 6. Kida flew off his swing and almost smacked Mikado. "Mikado where were you?!" Kida acted dramatically hurt, though it wasn't much of an act.  
"I.. Was talking to.. Someone.." Mikado puffed.  
_Someone?_ "Who is more important than your adorably hurt best friend?!"  
"Adorably hurt?" Mikado tilted his head to the side a little as Kida nodded. "Well no one.."  
Kida's eyes were huge. _No one's more important than me?_ His heart fluttered.  
"Any ways.. Sorry I'm late.." Mikado bowed.  
"Its.. Ok.." Kida was confused. "Any ways why did you want to meet up with me?"  
"Uhm.." Mikado had completely forgot. _I guess I wanted to spend time with you.._ "I guess you could say.. We haven't spent much time together since you ran away with that girl, Saki..-" Kida's heart dropped. "-..So I just wanted to hang out a bit before school starts again.." Mikado looked away.  
Kida looked at Mikado before pulling him in for a tight embrace. Mikado was shocked at first than decided to hug back. "I'm sorry I left you.. You cam to this town for me and I left you.."  
"Its ok Masaomi.."  
_No it's not! I love you Mikado! I LOVE YOU AND I LEFT YOU FOR SAKI! It's not Ok._ Kida wished he could say that out loud but he couldn't. instead he started to cry. Kida decided that he loves Mikado, after the way he always had felt around him, he couldn't just tell Mikado either.. It wasn't that easy..  
"Masaomi..!" Mikado pulled out of the hug to see Kida was crying, he wiped Kida's tears only to have Kida look away pink from embarrassment "Masaomi..." Mikado smiled seeing Kida looking away pink. "Its quarter past 6 how about we go do something?" Kida looked back at Mikado, smiled and nodded. _He looks like a child when his eyes light up like that.._ Mikado smiled. _It's kinda cute looking.._

After spending the afternoon together Kida asked Mikado if he could stay the night, giving they were at Mikado's and it was 10 pm. Mikado nodded and said yes and started setting up his bed. "What are you doing?" Kida was watching Mikado.  
"Uhm.. Well your my guest so I.. uhm.. You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch.." Mikado yawned and finished setting up his bed. Kida smiled and laid down wrecking the neat bed. "Masaommiii..!" Mikado was upset at Kida's doings.  
"Mikaddooo!~" Kida smiled and laughed before sitting up to face the upset Mikado who was staring at the bed. "Oh come on Mikado~" Kida singsong. Mikado looked at him and laughed.  
"You're an idiot Masaomi." Kida and Mikado grinned before Kida grabbed Mikado's wrist pulling him on the bed and pinning him there. Mikado flushed bright red as Kida leaned down. "M..Mas..aomi.." Mikado stuttered and Kida grinned pulling away sitting next to him.  
"You could have pushed me away, you turned into a tomato and stuttered my name.. Mikado is in love!~" Kida smiled happily. Mikado turned a bright colour if possible.  
_I guess I do love him.. But.. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL AM I TELLING HIM!_ "N..no! I don't love you! Maybe as friends nothing more!" Mikado lied and saw Kida's happy face turn into a pained expression than to his usual happy face.  
"Oh well! I'm tired Mikadoo..!~" Kida singsong looking away.  
_Kida.. He.. He was hurt.. I hurt him.. Does he love me?_ "Masaomi.. You looked upset when I said I didn't love you.. Do you love me?"  
Kida refused to face Mikado. "N..no! I wasn't upset!" Kida laughed nervously. "I was just tired.." Kida laid down and faced the wall. Mikado leaned over and kissed the side of Kida's head and quickly walked off letting him sleep. _Mikado.._ Kida fell asleep dreaming of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikado was at the park with Saki, they were on the swings talking. "Ryugamine-san," Saki started. "Masaomi, really has taking a liking to you." Mikado looked at her. "You might say, he loves you." She got up and started to walk off.  
Mikado sat there laughing, "Masaomi.. LOVE me!" Mikado couldn't stop laughing. Kida was watching bawling his eyes out.  
Aoba walked along and spotted Mikado. "Mikado-senpai, why are you laughing?"  
"Masaomi is in love with me!" Aoba started laughing with. Mikado got up and walked to Aoba and kissed him. "I love you Kunoruma-san." Mikado smiled and so did Aoba,  
"I love you too!" Kida was staring at Mikado and Aoba.  
'Mikado..' Kida ran off crying. He ran to the tallest building which was in Sunshine 60. He stood on top and yelled as loud as he could. "I LOVE YOU MIKADO RYUGAMINE!" He than looked down his tears falling three stories than drying up, he was on a five-story high building. He jumped off the building wanting to end his life. "Mikado.."  
SMASH! Everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Hmm.. Kida killed himself! NOO! Hehe *smiles* or did he? NEXT CHAPTER REVEALS MY SECRET! :3  
Sorry short chapter.. They will get longer again promises! Please Review and tell me how it is, and I might continue with my progressing fanfic!  
Reviews are much-loved!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the views? Please review..? :3 I would love to see one telling me who good or bad this is.. They will also help me progress this story quicker! It gets really interesting :3 Oh yeah! ENJOY! :3 I hope you enjoy this enough to keep reading! :3 I don't know if it will be considered fluff a little? But I don't know^.^

* * *

Kida tossed and turned trying to sleep. Mikado was uncomfortable so he sat up and stared at nothing. The raven haired boy stood up and walked to his room to find the blonde haired boy laying face first in the middle of the bed looking like a starfish, Mikado couldn't help but laugh silently at this site. Kida was crying into the pillow, Mikado didn't notice so he walked up to Kida's head and poked his shoulder. "Kida... You awake?" Mikado spoke in a whisper in case he wasnt. He noticed Kida shaking so he rolled him over and saw he was crying, Mikado quickly sat Kida up and hugged him tightly.  
_Mikado? Mikado! I..I have to tell you.. _"Mikado.." Kida hid his face in the crook of Mikado's neck. Mikado smiled and felt Kida's tears run down his neck and dampened his shirt. "Mikado.. I..I.." Kida didn't know how to tell hum, so he decided to keep it a secret.  
"You what?" Mikado looked at Kida.  
"I had a nightmare.. I killed myself by jumping off a five-story building.. and you where dating Aoba.."  
Mikado froze. "I..I would never date Kuronuma-san! And don't kill yourself.." Mikado tightened the hug.  
Kida smiled at this. He laid down pulling Mikado down because he refused to let go. "Mikado. Sleep in here with me.. Like this.. Please?" Kida hid his face in Mikado's neck again because he was red from embarrassment. Mikado smiled and turned red as well.  
"Ok.." Mikado rested his head on the pillow. They tangled their legs together and Kida fell asleep comfy and happy.

_Mikado was at the park walking home when Kida ran up to him and threw his arm around his shoulders. "Mikado! Mikado!"  
"What?! What?!" Mikado smiled looking at Kida. Kida took his arm off Mikado, stood in front of him stopping Mikado and grinned.  
"Mikadooo!~" Kida singsong, "I love you!~" He smiled and looked away pink. Mikado grinned.  
"I love you too Masaomi!~" Mikado wrapped his arms around Kida's neck and placed a kiss on his lips._

Kida smiled while sleeping. "Mik..a..do.." Kida mumbled and moved closer to Mikado.  
Mikado smiled and kissed Kida's forehead. "I love you.." Mikado whispered quietly before falling asleep.

...Meanwhile at Aoba and Saki's...  
Saki raced out when she heard the door open and glomped her lover as he walked in the door. "Aoba-chan!" She squeaked in excitment as Aoba's blackish blue hair got in her face.  
Aoba wrapped his arms around Saki's waist and held her up, spinning her around than leaning against a wall for support. His bright blue eyes meet her dark brown ones as they smiled. "Hey Saki." He leaned up, because he is still holding her, and kissed her, she leaned down to kiss him properly. Aoba pulled away and put Saki down and leaned his forehead on hers.  
"I missed you! It's no fun when your gone for so long.." She pouted. Aoba laughed lightly at her face.  
"I'm sorry.. I missed you too!" Saki smiled. "Saki.. I love you."  
"I love you too Aoba-chan!" Saki giggled.  
"Soo..! I have been thinking.." Aoba grabbed Saki's hand and pulled her to the couch, he sat down and Saki sat next to him.  
"About..?" Saki looked at Aoba who had gotten up and got down on one knee in front of Saki.  
"See.. We have been dating for a year no.. But we are both 16, 17 so.. I don't know and don't care." Saki tilted her head a little confused by what Aoba said or is doing. He pulled out a blue velvet box, Saki saw and her eyes where huge! Aoba smiled looking at Saki. "Saki Mikajima. Will you, marry me?" He smiled more as her eyes lit up when he opened the box revealing a small golden ring with a small 3D heart with small white dimonds near the middle.  
Saki started to cry. "Aoba-chan.. Yes, yes, yes!" She bounced up and down on her seat while Aoba put the ring on her finger.

Aoba was going through files and files while Saki laid on the floor staring at the roof. "Aoba-chan.. Why are you going through folders full of files?" Aoba didn't look up.  
"I'm recreating the Blue Squares, than I'm going to bring them back to their former glory with Mikado-senpai."  
"Ryugamine-san, his best friend Masaomi." Aoba simply nodded thinking of what he has done to Kida since they are enemys.  
'Kida was walking home from a meeting with the Yellow Scarves, being their leader he had to attend. Aoba walked up to him and started talking. "Why are you the leader of the Yellow Scarves?" Aoba was smiling.  
"To protect Mikado.." Was all Kida said.  
"Mikado-senpai..? Why is that?"  
No answer. It made Aoba mad.  
"Being in a gang wont protect him. Remember what happened with Saki?" Aoba's eyes narrowed remembering what his brother did and the fact Kida never came after her.  
"I wont let that happen to Mikado." Kida continued to walk quietly.  
"Mikado-senpai.. Your not having him." Kida took it the wrong way, what Aoba meant was, 'Im going to use Mikado-senpai to recreate the Blue Squares.' So Kida took a swing at Aoba and knocked him to the ground.  
"He's not yours to take." Aoba got up wiping the blood on his mouth away and threw a punch back. Kida made a noise and landed with a big THUD. He had smashed his head on the cement he ended up knocked out bleeding to death.'  
...Meanwhile back at Mikado's in the morning...  
Kida woke up before Mikdao. He laid there tangled with Mikdao watching him sleep. "My adorable Mikado.." Kida whisperd while brusing Mikado's hair out of his face, it woke him up but he acted like he was stoll sleeping. "I love you.." Mikdao smiled which scared Kida. Before the blonde teen could react Mikado rolled on top of him and pinned him to the bed, having realised the older raven teen had heard Kida turned bright red and looked away.  
"Masaommiii!~" Mikado singsong happily. He grabbed Kida's face and made him look at Mikado. Kida struggled until Mikado leaned down and kissed him. It shocked Kida to no limit, he was not expecting that at all! When Mikado pulled away he finished talking. "I love you too!~" Mikado smiled happily. "I was just to afraid to tell you in case it ruined our friendship..." Kida smiled and wrapped his arms around Mikado's neck pulling him down and kissing him again, when Mikado kissed back Kida deepened it. Mikado pulled away and rolled off of Kida.  
"Is something wrong Mikado..?" Kida sat up and looked towards Mikado.  
"No.. Well.. Yes.." Mikado looked at the wall, Kida smiled knowing whats wrong.  
"Well Mikadoo~ I can fix that!" Kida grinned and laid next to Mikado half on top of him. "Go out with me?" Kida smiled.  
Mikado smiled as well. "Yes!" Mikado wrapped his arms around Kida's wasit and nuzzled his nose with his own. Kida pulled Mikado in and kissed him again. The younger teens belly growled, Mikado shook his head and laughed. "Are you hungry?"  
Kida looked at Mikado and nodded. "Very!" Mikado laughed again than got up streching, Kida rolled onto his back and streched.  
Mikado walked off to his kitchen. "I don't have much.. We pretty much ate most of it yesterday.."  
Kida smiled. "Ok!" 'If I wasnt so poor I would take you out to eat..' Kida laughed at his thought. Mikado smiled and shook his head.  
Mikado was just about to talk when his phone rang. "Hmm?" Kida looked at him dumbfounded, Mikado took out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Ahh Mikado-senpai!~" The person called Mikado smiled hearing his voice.  
"Kuronuma-san.." Mikado stabbed the knife he was holding into the table.

* * *

A/N: Those keeping up.. If there is any.. Hope you enjoyed! If it starts getting boring, sorry.. I'm trying to keep it interesting! But it wont be interesting near the end!~ I will (Hopefully if mum doesn't take the laptop downstairs..) be able to post some more chapters up!^.^ It's like midnight here.. Please keep up and don't find it boring haha..^.^ OH YEAH KIDA IS ALIVE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Looking at how many people viewed so far.. Happy there's 27 already! But.. Most people didn't read past chapters 1 or 2.. Ohh well! Its my first fanfic, it's going better than I expected!^.^ Chapter 4 already wow.. A lot more to go haha! *looks away* enjoy!

* * *

"Aw! Come on Mikado-senpai..! You don't sound very pleased to talk to mee!" Aoba whined.  
"Hang up Mikado.." Kida glared at Mikado's phone.  
"Was that Masaomi..?" Aoba's voice grew with concern and anger.  
"Uhm.. Yeah i was.. Masaomi shut your mouth." Kida gave Mikado a hurt look, Mikado smiled and shook his head. "Anyways what's with the phone call?"  
"About the Blue Squares... I wanna start now if possible?"  
Mikado's eyes where huge. "I'm busy at the moment.." Kida didn't like where this call was going so he walks to Mikado and tries to listen.  
"Aww! Thats Ok.. Maybe when you're not busy?~"  
Mikado sighed. "Yeah, yeah fine.."  
"Yay!Thanks Mikado-senpai!~" Aoba stated happily than hung up. "Geez, what's he doing with Masaomi!" Aoba laid down and closed his eyes.  
"Mikado.. What was that about?" Kida was worried.  
"Nothing don't worry.." Mikado smiled.  
_Mikado.. What are you getting yourself involved in?!_  
"Uhm.. Masaomi.. Lets eat than I have to go.." Mikado started cutting and cooking food. Kida was disappointed.  
"Going to meet Aoba?"  
"Masaomi.. I have business with him.."  
"Mikado.. Dont get involved with him... Please?"  
Mikado stayed quiet while cooking and Kida laid on the floor. "Oi.. Masa-" Kida was standing in front of Mikado when he turned and Kida kissed him. Mikado was wide-eyed at first than he relaxed, closed his eyes and kissed back.  
Kida pulled away. "Mikado be careful." Mikado nodded and Kida smiled.  
"Dont worry.. I'm stronger than I look.. I'll be careful." Mikado smiled. He finished cooking some food and put it on a plate and handed it to Kida who gladly took the plate and started stuffing his face. They had a pretty normal conversation until Mikado brang up something he shouldn't have. "Masaomi.. I know you're the leader of the Yellow Scarves and you know I'm the leader of the Dollars.. But what's the Blue Squares?" Even though Mikado knew the answer, he wanted Kida to say it.  
"A disbanded gang."  
Mikado shook his head. "What is Aoba to them and why do you hate him?"

"Masaomi..?"  
"Aoba.. His brother was their leader before they disbanded. He's bad news, Aoba." Kida finished his food quietly.  
"That doesn't answer why you hate him.." Mikado watched Kida. Kida didn't look up or say anything till he finished eating.  
"Thanks for the food.." Kida got up, grabbed the two empty plates and started washing them.  
Mikado looked at the time. _12.50_ Mikado sighed. He stood up and walked over to Kida and hugged him. "I have to go.." Kida whimpered.  
"Why so soon?"  
"I promise I'll be back before dark.." Mikado smiled and kissed Kida who wasn't very happy with Mikado having to leave. "Lock the door when you leave Ok?"  
"Ok.." Kida watched Mikado clean up a bit before he left.

* * *

Mikado had called Aoba and they discussed to meet at the abandon warehouse down next to the bridge. He ran there and found Aoba leaning on the door, his blackish blue hair covering his closed eyes. "Kuronuma-san?" Aoba opened his eyes and looked up.  
"Mikado-senpai!" Aoba smiled walking over to Mikado. "So about the Squares, I know you're the Dollars leader and all.. How about being the leader of the Blue Squares and I your second in command." It wasn't much of a question so Mikado nodded. Aoba lead Mikado into the warehouse and they started talking about the squares.  
"Why does Masaomi hate you?" Mikado changed the subject.  
Aoba blinked. "..."  
"Kuronuma-san..!"  
"We've had.. bad times.. and many fights.."  
"Oh.. Any ways..! How is this going to work? We have everything figured out.." Mikado and Aoba started thinking, they were indoors with the doors closed so Mikado couldn't tell if it was night or not. "I know..! Invite people to a meet and tell them about what's happening, and.. Walla! Blue Squares formed.." Aoba smiled he liked the idea. Mikado looked at the time. '6pm. Shit! I promised Masaomi I'll be back before dark!..' "Kuronuma-san.. I have to go. Have the meeting tomorrow night next week?" Aoba nodded and watched Mikado race off, Aoba felt a bit weird and turned around upset wanting to spend more time with Mikado. 'Well this is strange.. Haven't felt this way since I met Saki..'  
...Meanwhile at Mikado's...  
Kida paced around. "Mikado.. You promised to be home BEFORE dark not AFTER!" Kida was getting worried. "Did you run off with Aoba? Did he hurt you? Are you dead?!" Kida tried calling Mikado again, to his surprise Mikado's phone was turned off or it had died. Kida sat on the ground thinking. "It's not the first time this happened.." Kida got up and started to leave. He got his shoes on and opened the door and looked at the big beautiful full moon, it was a nice golden-yellow/white colour. Kida decided to wait a little longer, so he sat out the front and stared at the sky trying to count the stars and laughing when he fails. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Kida smiled.  
Mikado reached his house and stopped to breathe and he heard Kida counting. "What the... Masaomi.. Counting?"  
Kida started rolling on the grass. "Mikado.." Kida laid face first on the grass, Mikado quietly crept up to Kida and sat on him. Kida cracked a fit. "HOLY SHIT! It's just you.. MIKDAO!" Kida got out from under Mikado and glomped him. "Where the hell where you?! You promised to be home BEFORE dark! I was worried about you!"  
"I..I'm sorry.. I was indoors the whole time and I didn't notice it was getting dark.."  
"And your phone! I tried calling!"  
"It was on silent and it died just after 6.. Im sorry.."  
Kida sighed and hugged Mikado. "Its Ok.. Just NEVER do that again." Mikado hugged back and nodded. Kida got up and dragged Mikado inside.  
...Meanwhile at Aoba and Saki's...  
Aoba walked inside to find Saki leaning over the table. that was next to the wall, trying to clean it. "Saki.." She flinched and looked at Aoba, she was wearing a short black and pink maids outfit with mini white shorts and a white singlet. Aoba smiled. "Did it ever occur to you to move the table?" Saki looked away embarrassed. Aoba walked over to the table and moved it for her. She smiled at him.  
"Thanks.." She than proceeded to clean the table. Aoba watched her for a minute.  
"Why did you decide to clean?" He looked around in awe when he saw a photo frame with a picture of them at the park eating ice cream was in it.  
"I was bored and the house needed a clean.." Saki looked at Aoba and smiled. She finished cleaning the table and attempted to move it back. Aoba saw she was having troubles, so he went over and helped her.  
"It's really clean." Aoba put his hands on Saki's waist and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is focused on the pairing 'Saki x Aoba'.. On the sixth chapter theres skip about a year cause Im trying to get to the interesting bits quicker.. So I accidently skipped Saki and Aoba's marriage for the people that wanted to read it.. I might try and write a marriage tonight and add it on tomorrow.. Enjoy..! Review please..? :3


End file.
